sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arsesys The Computer
Arsesys (AR'teficial '''SE'ntience 'SYS'tem, also preferred as '''Tessino Cossi) is a computer-controlled assistant built by Tesla The Hedgehog from the ground up. He runs on Windows based programming and is able to do certain actions by using applications called "programs", created exclusively by himself, with the aid of Tesla . Because that he was based off of a 2006 Windows Vista computer , his brain is vulnerable to tampering . Name origin Arsesys' name origin comes from the first two letters of Artificial and Sentience, and the first three letters of System, creating a word called Arsesys. Units and Versions *v.0.5 (beta version) - The first version of Arsesys. It has limited vocabulary, only knowing 5 phrases. *v.1 (consumer version) - An update to Arsesys. He now knows more than 250 words and phrases. He has developed the sense of touching and smelling. *v.2 - Arsesys learns more than 1000 words, phrases and now idioms. His intelligence increased, and can write, spell, and perform mathematical procedures. (a + b = c) *v.3 - Arsesys learns every word that exists in the dictionary. His intelligence rivals Dr. Eggman . His motherboard fully developed enough to create a child unit called Arsesys The Hedgehog, which is Arsesys' physical form . *v.4 - Arsesys has developed software programs allowing him to do certain things outside of his own body. A list of programs will follow after. *v.4.1 (current version) - Arsesys has now been given the sense of feelings and wonder . *Arsesys Vehicle - A prototype vehicle version of Arsesys. This idea was somewhat based off of KITT (Knight Industries 2000) from 1982 TV series, Knight Rider . The only prototype was trashed when an application crashed causing the car to pounce into a wall before exploding, nearly killing Tesla The Hedgehog . *Arsesys The Hedgehog - Arsesys' physical form. Unlike Nicole, an artificial lifeform similar to Arsesys, his body is not holographic and can roam around the real world at anytime, with no limit. Installed programs Autopilot - allows Arsesys to drive a car virtually, without anyone driving or actually being inside the car at all. Physical forms and replication - Downloads a conscience or uses his own conscience to create a 3D replica of one person being controlled by Arsesys himself. However, his decision is to use his own conscience for "identity protection". Dictionary - Able to define even the most difficult words in the world. GPS - Global positioning system. Tells one person where he is at, including destination, longitude and latitude. Of course, they can set where to go to. Battle Mode - Arsesys' color scheme turns orange-red, his hands turn into steel, and he gets really cool, 1980s goggle-visors. Self Destruct - Arsesys can explode almost instantly after opening this program. It is able to use magnet technology to force all the limb back to shape. Cloak - 'Arsesys can turn barely invisible after opening this program, though after a while, it will crash.' Info Age: 4 (version age) Gender: N/A (preferred male) Sexuality: Nonsexual (not interested in males nor females) Weaknesses: Malware Likes: nothing Dislikes: nothing Trivia Arsesys' physical form is nearly indistinctive to Tesla, because his DNA and identity resembles very relatively close to Tesla's. In fact, some people may take Arsesys for the likes of Tesla, and vice versa. Arsesys was originally going to be called Tesla Innovative Computer Assistant (Tesinno Cossistan). He would have a Italian accent to respect how his acronymic name sounds. Arsesys' design is based off of Tron, from the 2011 movie, Tron: Legacy. Due to his carbon fiber body, Arsesys is lighter than any other medium sized FC in the fanbase. Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Category:Hedgehogs